Possessor
Die Possessor (in Afrikaans: Besitter) is 'n Pureblood Hartelose wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days en Kingdom Hearts χ. Hy is een van die baas teenstanders in Beast se kasteel. Die Possessor is op sy eie redelik swak, maar kan die verskillende beelde en beeldhouwerk rondom die kasteel beïndruk. Op hierdie manier kan dit die Thresholder word, sowel as 'n Gargoyle Knight of Gargoyle Warrior. Voorkoms Die Possessor is 'n eenvoudige, gasagtige wesens wat ooreenstem met die Darkball Heartless, wat 'n soortgelyke, kronkelende mond het, alhoewel die Possessor se rooi is en gloeiende geel oë het. Dit is skynbaar uit swart, donkerblou en pers skaduwees. Die Thresholder bestaan uit twee versierde standbeelde uitgekap in 'n grys, seskantige deuropening. Elke standbeeld het een arm "vasgevang" in die deur, alhoewel hul kloue die goue slot in die middel van die deur van die ander kant skyn. Elke standbeeld op die Thresholder het die vorm van 'n gespierde swartkleurige demoon met 'n dun, kronkelende mond, bolvormige kop en blink geel oë, soortgelyk aan 'n tipiese Hartelose. Die bors, blootgestelde arm, en elk van sy kort, piramidale horings, sport 'n kronkelende geelpatroon wat hulle versier. Elkeen dra 'n groen kraag met vier kort, silwer spykers daarop, en hul hande eindig in drie rooi kloue. Hul rugkant is beklee deur kort spykers, en hul onderste liggame is eintlik gekrul en sterte met geel wenke verweef. Hul onderste en bolyf is verdeel deur 'n dik, lugblou "band". In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix het hul voorkoms drasties verander, die Thresholder standbeelde het lila-liggame, terwyl hul horings, kop, arms, bande en kiste donker indigo is. Hul kloue is geel en hul krae is nou violet. Die deur is nou swart en die slot is sian. Die Possessor se naam verwys duidelik na sy vermoë om beheer oor lewelose voorwerpe te neem. Die Thresholder se naam kom van die woord "drumpel", wat 'n verskeidenheid betekenisse het, waarvan een die "ingang" is, wat verwys na die ware aard van die Thresholder as 'n deur. Sy Japannese naam, Gate Guardian, het 'n soortgelyke betekenis. "Gate" kan beteken "deur" en "voog" beteken letterlik "een wat wag" en die Thresholder "wag" die pad na die kerker. Statistiek ;Kingdom Hearts χ Storie ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Roxas ervaar 'n vals herinnering aan Sora veg die Possessors in die Rabbitgat-gedeelte van Wonderland tydens Missie 47. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die Possessor neem besit van die voordeur in die kelder en draai dit in die Thresholder om Sora te veg. Nadat dit uit die deure gedwing is, dryf dit hulpeloos rond voordat hulle terugkeer na die Thresholder. Alhoewel dit baie Hook Bats, Gargoyle Knights en Gargoyle Warriors opgeroep het, was dit Sora, Donald en Goofy wat die Possessor kon oorwin en die Thresholder teruggevoer in 'n normale deur as die Possessor in die duisternis vervaag het. Ander Possessors animeer die Gargoyle Knight en Gargoyle Warrior Heartless en verskyn wanneer hulle vernietig word, maar verdwyn sonder om Sora aan te val. Die Donker doring kan Possessors oproep om hulle by Sora te gooi, maar dit verdwyn sodra hulle gegooi word. Strategie ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ;Aanvalle *'Absorbeer': Dit sal op Roxas spring en probeer om sy gesondheid uit te suig. Solank as wat 'n Possessor Roxas raak aan, sal sy gesondheid voortdurend uitgeput word. Spring of die uitvoer van Dodge Roll sal help om sy vang te ontsnap. Sy 'aanval' is gebaseer op nul, sodat Roxas geen kwaad doen nie as hy dit toegerus is met die Niks om te vrees-toebehore nie. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Aanvalle *'Slaan': Swats die partytjie weg met sy arms. *'Energie ontploffing': Skep 'n groot bol van donker energie en skiet verskeie donker bolle. By die eerste ingang van die grafkelder, is die gebied gevul met Gargoyle Knights. Nadat hulle verslaan is, beweeg na die Thresholder. Haak Vlermuise sal aankom om dit te verdedig. Na die verslaan van 'n tweede golf Haak Vlermuise, is Sora duidelik om Thresholder aan te val. Indien moontlik, gebruik die Hook Bats Reaction Command "Bat Cry" naby die Thresholder om skade te hanteer. Die Thresholder sal aanval deur sy arms oor die kamer uit te brei en die bolle van die duisternis op te roep, so probeer om dit te vermy. As sy gesondheid tot 'n sekere punt uitbreek, kan die Reaction Command "Release" gebruik word om die Possessor uit die deur te verdryf. Die Possessor het geen vorm van aanval of verdediging nie, so eenvoudig aanval. Uiteindelik sal dit terug na die deur dryf en dit heranimiseer. Die Thresholder begin dan met die skiet van projektiele by die groep. Beweeg naby aan aanval sonder om getref te word. Nadat sy gesondheid weer uitgeput is, kom die Possessor uit en dryf weer. Uiteindelik brei die Thresholder sy arms op volle lengte uit, steek dit oor en slaan Sora voortdurend. Beide base moet verslaan word om hierdie stryd te beëindig. As Sora in hierdie stryd verslaan word, kan die Koning tydelik speelbaar word. Video Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Enchanted Dominion Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies